


Jeu d'enfant

by Techdissidence



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Agalmatophilie, Crack, No Sex, Not Serious, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 02:38:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9215078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Techdissidence/pseuds/Techdissidence
Summary: Un petit moment de fluff intime dans la vie du grand Dirk Strider et son jouet favorisUne crackfic que j'ai écrite pour un concours avec une pote qui m'avait donné pour thème l'agalmatophilie. Et comment penser "poupées" sans penser Dirk Strider quand on fait parti du fabuleux fandom Homestuck?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wouaw. Mon premier poste sur ce site sera donc ça. Je vais aller repenser ma vie un moment et vous laisser avec mes écrits, en espérant que vous ayez votre part de fun, de fluff et d'un peu de gêne. 
> 
> Je posterai bientôt des écrits plus sérieux quand je les aurai terminés, 
> 
> Merci d'avoir lu !

Vous êtes le seul, l'unique, le grand Dirk Strider, plus connu sous le nom de « Bro », tellement unique et spécial que le monde entier sait déjà qui vous êtes, ce qui est cool, ça vous évite de faire une présentation, ce qui représente un gain de temps certain. 

La tiédeur de votre chambre Texane vous enveloppe et occasionnellement un de vos nombreux poster MLP vous fais de l’œil, à tel point que vous êtes quasiment sûr que Rainbow Dash a compris la pratique honteuse que vous tentez tant bien que mal de cacher. Dommage que vous soyez trop cool pour vous en soucier. Vous vous penchez douloureusement sur votre chaise d'ordinateur, laissant votre tête ballotter doucement en arrière pour reposer vos muscles. Vous avez en effet passé la journée entière, tout comme celle d'hier à dessiner du porno de vos amis et il semblerait que Jake soit une source intarissable d'inspiration en ce moment. Vous vous demandez quand est-ce que la pièce est devenue si froide, tournez la tête vers la fenêtre ouverte et constatez que la nuit et son halo sombre ont enveloppés votre immeuble depuis un bon moment. L'envie de sortir vous passe par la tête, vous vous pensez bien trop cool pour rester enfermé comme un nerd, mais vous vous ravisez en vous souvenant que votre frère a bloqué votre porte. Vous pourriez évidemment la pousser avec vos muscles saillants, ou encore passer par la fenêtre pour rejoindre le toit comme vous le faites à chaque fois, mais ce jeune arrogant semble si fier de son coup que vous auriez des remords à détruire sa misérable atteinte. Un peu d'altruisme de temps à autres ne vous rends que plus fier de vous même. 

C'est donc presque à contrecœur que vous reprenez votre stylet et vous remettez à votre ouvrage. Les détails du torse musculeux de Jake suintant sous l'effort et sa mine déformée par la force de l'orgasme prenait toute votre attention, lorsqu'un choc vous fis lâcher votre tablette entre vos jambes. Une fois remis de vos émotions, et totalement sûr que votre gadget bien-aimé n'ai rien, vous vous penchez sous votre bureau pour y trouver un de vos smuppet orange. Vous l’attrapez par son nez phallique et le brandissez devant vous comme s'il s'agissait d'un quelconque trésor avant de vous mettre à la recherche de l'odieux personnage capable de violenter vos fantastiques marionnettes. Vous ne mettez pas longtemps à trouver. 

Assis, les jambes étendues sur votre lit, Lil'Cal vous observe de ses yeux ronds, innocents et sans âmes. Son petit corps pelucheux flotte dans le maillot de basket que vous lui avez confectionné de vos propres mains et semble trop faiblard pour supporter le poids du médaillon jaunâtre que vous lui avez passé autours du cou. Vous adorez les poupées. Vous en avez une centaines, toutes de formes, couleurs et sexes différents. Parce que oui, vous donnez un sexe à tout vos amis. Vous avez bien essayé de convertir votre petit frère à votre obsession, cependant il semble ne pas vous comprendre. Il ne voit pas l'ironie qui se cache derrière un bon cul luisant de poupée. Vous prenez cependant ça très au sérieux, sans sarcasme ni ironie aucune. De toutes vos possessions, Cal est votre favori. Vous n'avez jamais compris pourquoi, il a moins d'attributs que le reste, il n'a pas les mêmes fesses rebondies que les autres et encore moins ce nez pénis si cher à votre cœur. Juste ces yeux dilatés à l’extrême qui semblent transpercer votre être. Un peu trop même. Vous commencez à vous sentir gêné par sa manière de vous fixer, vous qui y êtes pourtant habitué. Vous vous balancez nerveusement sur votre chaise. 

«  Qu'est ce qu'il y a Cal ? Jaloux de mes aptitudes de dessin ? » 

Pour toute personne banale, la créature amorphe n'aurait pas bougé, et ce serait normal étant donné que c'est une poupée. Mais vous n'êtes pas banal, vous êtes grandiose, et vous avez vu du coin de l’œil votre ami lever les yeux au ciel. Ça n'a duré qu'un quart de secondes, mais vous êtes un expert. 

«  Quoi ? J'ai vu juste ? » 

Toujours étendu sur votre lit, le morceau de tissu ne daigne pas vous donner de réponse. Il se contente de continuer à vous fixer avec ses yeux aussi vides que lui. Vide. Tellement vides. Vous êtes horriblement mal à l'aise, et vous ne semblez pas comprendre ce que veux votre ami. Il continue de vous observer, encore, sans dire un mot. 

«  Quoi ? » 

Vous commencez à vous énerver. Ce qui est tout à fait sain et normal lorsqu’une poupée refuse de faire la causette avec vous. Il vous fixe. 

«  Quoi ?! » 

Le haussement soudain de votre voix trahis votre embarras.  
Il vous fixe. Il vous fixe. Il vous FIXE.  
Et il continue de vous fixer intensément de ses yeux vitreux.  
Vous décidez de l'ignorer et de vous replonger dans votre aventure graphique. 

«  TEEHEEHEE! »

La voix aiguë dans votre tête vous fait faire un bond, et lorsque ça se calme, vous tentez de vous retourner à nouveau, mais vous vous retourneriez dans le vide, car Cal se trouve à présent sur vos genoux. Vous refrénez votre envie de le balancer par terre et l'observez intensément, tentant de vous détendre. Ce n'est pas de sa faute, il ne peut pas communiquer autrement. Vous sentez en vous un élan de compassion envers le petit être inhumain, un peu comme une mère envers son propre enfant.  
Son faible corps de poupée est étendu sur vous, le maillot légèrement relevé sur son petit ventre pelucheux. Vous vous retrouvez à caresser lentement le tissu, laissant une sensation douce sur vos doigts et un léger chatouillement sur votre paume. Pris dans votre action, vous remontez doucement jusqu'à ses joues rouges, tapotant vivement aux endroits marqués. Vous attrapez votre jouet favoris sous les aisselles et le ramenez vers vous en un câlin pudique. 

« C'est ce que tu veux, hein ? De l'attention ? »

Vous avez l'impression de sentir votre ami hocher légèrement la tête contre votre joue, à mesure que vous continuez de le serrer de plus en plus fort contre votre cœur. Celui-ci commence d'ailleurs à tambouriner dans votre poitrine lorsque la poupée magique passe son bras flasque par dessus votre épaule. Vous sentez vos joues en feu, supposant qu'elles ont la même teinte que le jouet que vous affectionnez tant, mais heureusement pour vous, dans cette position ni lui ni personne ne peut vous voir. Vous enfouissez la tête dans sa nuque, et vous frottez chaque petite parcelle duveteuse s'imbibant d'un peu de votre salive à mesure que vous continuez. Vous appréciez le contact contre la matière mouillée de votre propre salive, bien que vous n'ayez jamais compris pourquoi.Vous reprenez votre position initiale, la tête en arrière et posez la marionnette sur votre torse en le serrant toujours aussi fort. La chaleur vous enveloppe, vous prenez une grande inspiration et essuyez le léger filet de bave éhonté qui vous relie à la poupée avant de fermer doucement les yeux. Cal vous fixe toujours, bien installé au dessus de vous. Toujours les yeux fermés, vous retirez doucement vos lunettes et les coincez dans son maillot, en un signe d'appartenance et vous vous laissez tomber dans les bras de Morphée. Pour la première depuis bien longtemps, vous vous sentez protégé. 

Cette poupée pourra déclencher de terribles séances de cauchemars chez votre pas si jeune frère, elle restera toujours votre préférée.


End file.
